Famillia
by Crash19
Summary: When a Scooby is in trouble secrets are revealed
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Don't own the characters i just like to play. I'm apologizing in advance for any inconsistencies.  
This is set post season 7 Buffy and mid OotP.

Slash in later chapters

He had been tracking the demons across the English countryside when he finally caught up to them. The Metelior were ugly as hell but quick, fortunately he had hunted enough of them to know how to get around the clan. This time he had no back-up though and that would make things difficult. Giles was having problems with rebuilding the Watcher's Council so he couldn't take time away, and Buffy and Willow were off gallivanting around with their significant others. Angel, Spike, and their crew were recovering from their latest Apocalypse so they couldn't be called.  
So here he was alone and standing in what had been up until a few minutes ago the Metelior's camp. Fortunately for him it had been a small clan, while on the other hand they had known he was coming. Xander won but barely, as it was he knew he had to get help or he was going to spend the rest of his very short life staring at this camp and wondering if it was the situation that made the stars so cold. So with that in mind he started walking, or as close to it as he could manage. He shuffled forward trying to remember if there had been a town or village anywhere ahead. He emerged from the copse and saw a castle up on a nearby hill and below it a small village. Feeling hope for the first time since the sun had set, and he had made a move on the Metelior, he moved toward the village in search of a phone. The down town seemed empty save for two people who were so deep in conversation that they didn't realize Xander was there until they bumped into him, however in his weakened state he couldn't fight the darkness that clouded his vision at the impact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Harry and Remus looked down at the man startled, they hadn't even noticed he was there and they hadn't even run into each other that hard. They glanced at each other, then bent down to examine the man. His injuries were extensive, he had a few broken ribs and were pressing against his lungs if the wheeze that accompanied hi breath was any indication, and his body was covered in blood and bruises.

Harry looked up at Remus, "We should get him to the castle. Dumbledore and Pomfrey will want to look at him."

Remus was checking his arms for the Dark Mark, "You sure? We can get him help elsewhere."

Harry gave Lupin a look, and Remus shrugged in supplication, taking out his wand. They turned toward the castle with the strange man floating along behind them, all of them silent except for the stranger's breathing.  
Luckily it was late so all the students were in bed and the castle was deserted. Once inside Remus took the stranger up to the infirmary, while Harry went in search for Dumbledore. He didn't have to look for long, as soon as Harry turned the corner he saw the Headmaster, McGonagall, Snape, And Sirius rushing toward him.  
"Harry what happened?" Dumbledore asked the moment he reached Harry.

"Remus and I bumped into this guy that passed out on us so we brought him here for help. What's going on" Harry explained in a rush.

"The wards were tripped." Snape said.

"Harry what were you thinking, bringing a stranger into the castle?" Sirius asked, his worry for Harry translating to anger.

Harry rolled his eyes and led the way towards the infirmary. Once there they were struck by the power rolling off the stranger in waves. Oddly enough the magic signature felt vaguely familiar.

"What's wrong with him Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, standing next to the bed and gazing down at the young man.

Madam Pomfrey clucked, " The question should be what isn't wrong with him. Someone or something has put this young man through the ringer."

"Something?" McGonagall questioned.

"You see this?" She pointed out several long deep gouges, "these are claw marks. What kind of claw or whose is still up for question."

"He woke up long enough to say a name." Remus stated walking over to stand next to Sirius in the group around the bed. Several eyebrows lifted in question before he finally answered it. "He said Rupert Giles."

Dumbledore nodded finally figuring out the reason why the boy's magical signature felt so familiar. "I will get a hold of him, see if he knows more about our mysterious young man."

"You know of him?" Sirius asked surprised.

"Yes, he is my son." Dumbledore replied, walking towards the door. His announcement was met with silence. They all followed him, interested to see this son he had never mentioned. All save Madam Pomfrey who stayed behind to look after her patient.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dumbledore walked to the fireplace, turned to the group and chuckled, "Wait here and I will return shortly" with that he threw the powder into the fire and said, "Rupert Giles, Watcher's Council, London" and stepped in his son's office. Who currently wasn't there, Dumbledore took a few moments to study the room. He spotted a picture frame with a picture of three young people and in the middle of two girls was less bloodied, younger version of the young man that was at the moment laying in the infirmary. Just then Giles walked in and stopped dead at the sight of his father looking at the from his desk.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Giles asked, walking over and taking the picture from his father.

Dumbledore looked at him, noticing the stress in the other man's face and stance, and sighed. "How are you Rupert?"

"I'm fine, there isn't any apocalypse at the moment and the problems with the council have settled." Giles sat down behind his desk and gestured towards the chairs on the opposite side, Dumbledore smiled faintly and sat down. "What brings you here?"

Dumbledore leaned forward and picked up the picture again, "Who are they?"

Giles smiled at the thought of his adoptive children, "Buffy Summers is the blond and was the only Slayer until recently, Willow Rosenberg is the redhead and she one of the most powerful Wicca of the age, and the boy is Xander Harris, his is our Heart."

"Do you know where he is at the moment?" Dumbledore asked looking at the boy.

"He was tracking a clan of Metelior in Wales two days ago. Why? Is he in trouble or something?" Giles asked, sitting up with worry.

"Well, I do believe he is going to live. He was found by two of my people. He is in bad shape. he woke up long enough to say your name." Dumbledore stated sadly.

Giles sank back down in his chair and put his face in his hands. "Is he really that bad?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Would you come to Hogwarts and see him, we don't know anything about him and some of the staff is getting wary of him."

"Wary of him, why?" Giles asked.

"Rupert the boy set off every ward in the castle, and everybody can feel the power coming off of him."

Giles felt dazed as he realized how powerful his adoptive son was. "How is that possible, he has never shown any inclination towards wand magic, or any other magic for that matter." Although thinking back that isn't quite true either.

"Be that as it may he has it now and needs your help." Dumbledore said, rising to his feet. Giles rose as well, scribbled a note down saying that he would call later that night and joined his father by the fireplace. Moments later they were standing in Dumbledore's office looking at the people waiting. True to their word the company had not left and had been joined by Ron and Hermione. Giles paid them no notice and walked quickly towards the hospital wing, everyone shared a look and followed. They found him sitting on the stranger's bed and holding the stranger's hand.

"What's going on Headmaster?" Snape asked quietly in deference to the man beside the bed.

"This is my son Rupert Giles and our young man is a friend and colleague of Rupert. He is Xander Harris." Dumbledore said, just as quietly.

"He is more then that, he is almost my son and one of the bravest men I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." Giles said, with a sad smile on his face.

"You said he was your colleague, what do you guys do?" Harry asked, curious.

"Well, now we work at rebuilding the watchers council, but before that he fought at the side of the slayer for 7 years, while i was her watcher." Giles explained.

Before anyone could ask any questions, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office frowning, "We have a problem."

"What is it, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, worried for the young man.

"There was......something in the claws that cut him and his body can't fight it. We can make a potion but we need the blood of an immediate relative."

"We don't know who his real parents are, we never found any records of them." Giles mused, almost to himself.

"What about the tapestry spell, the one that shows your family tree?" Ron suggested suddenly.

Dumbledore nodded, "That would work, assuming you are agreeable Rupert?"

Giles hesitated a moment, the said, "Good idea, lets get started."

Everybody was amused despite the dire circumstances that the two men sounded a lot alike.

A few minutes later they were all gather around the tapestry, studying it.

"Bloody Hell!" Giles muttered before he fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Meanwhile.

Buffy and Willow were freaking out. They couldnt get a hold of Giles or Xander. All they had was a hastily scribbled note from Giles saying he would call later, but he still hadnt called and no one had seen him since that morning so he could have left at anytime.

Willow turned to Buffy, Do you think something apocalypse-y is going on?

No Giles at least would have called us." Buffy said dismissing the idea.

"Yeah, but....what if something was preventing him?" Willow asked still worried.

"Then he could have done something to warn Andrew, the kid is paranoid enough to freak when Giles doesn't have any tea during the day." Buffy said confidently, or at least that was what she was trying for.

"We should call Angel, ask if he has heard anything. Giles might have told him if he was leaving." Willow said, walking towards the phone. Buffy raised her eyebrows in question. "Well do you really think Giles would have left without telling anybody and with all his problems with the Council he would have told someone on the outside." Willow said by way of explanation as she dialed.

~'lo~

"Spike?"

~Red, hows tricks~

"Well that's actually what we re calling about. Have you guys heard from Giles or Xander lately?"

There was a pause then ~No I haven't talked to the Whelp or the Watcher but I'll ask Peaches.~

"Thanks Spike!"

A few seconds later Angel got on the phone ~Willow, what's going on?~

"Nothing, well at least we hope it's nothing. It's just that no one has heard from Xander left and now Giles isn't here and all he left was a note saying he would call later but nobody has seen him all day so we don't know when he left it. And what if-"

~Where did Xander go?~

"He went after a clan of Metelior." Buffy interjected, having just found Giles' notes about Xander's mission.

~Who was with him?~

"Nobody. He went alone."

~You let Xander "Demon Magnet" Harris go alone to fight an entire clan of Metelior!?~

"He has done it before. Plus we were all busy!"

~Doing what? What was more important then providing back up in a potentially fatal situation? You know what never mind!? We will be there as soon as we can!~

The line went dead before Willow could answer. The girls looked at each other for a moment before gathering their things and Giles' notes on Xander's mission. As they left Buffy said, "Why was Angel so worried about Xander?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

`

It took a few minutes for them to revive Giles, but finally he sat up and rubbed his face. Remus handed him a glass of water and Giles murmured his thanks. He got to his feet and wandered over to the tapestry, he studied it in wonder. Above Xander's name was his own along with a woman's name. She had been a one night stand who had left before he had woken up in the morning with twenty bucks from his wallet. He hadn't even thought about that night in such a long time, he couldn't even remember what she looked like. He turned to look at Xander, ignoring the looks of curiosity he was getting. Xander looked pale even against the white of the sheets he was on.

"Right, what do we need for this potion?" He asked.

"Well actually your blood will be the last ingredient. It will take a couple hours to make." Snape replied, as he and Madam Pomfrey started on the potion.

"It would seem that you have finally found Xander's birth parents." Dumbledore said lightly, coming to stand next to Giles.

Giles smiled at him, "Yes it would appear so."

Dumbledore smiled back at him, "I have a few things to take care of. I will come back shortly." Giles nodded as Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing with McGonagall following behind him.

Sirius and Remus walked up to Giles and stood with him for a moment. Giles could tell they were dying to ask him questions but were trying to hold back. They were soon joined by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Finally Harry asked, "So how are you Dumbledore's son? He has never mentioned you."

Giles chuckled a bit, "Well, at first it was because he didn't approve of what I do, but by the time we were talking again it was safer for both of us not to let anyone know."

"But you live in the muggle world?" Sirius asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"I was raised by my mother and her parents who were muggles. My grandfather was a Watcher and by the time my father found me again I was dead set on being a Watcher as well." Giles explained, still looking at Xander.

"But you would have been only eleven......that is if you went to school here?" Hermione pointed out frowning.

"Yes well, coming here almost cemented my desire to become one. Even if I did stray for awhile." Giles replied wryly.

All was quiet for a few minutes while everyone tried to absorb the information of the past couple hours. However the quiet was broken as everyone jumped when Giles swore loudly. "What?" Several people yelled. Giles walked over to Pomfrey and Snape who were working on the potion in Pomfrey's office.

"How long before it's ready?" He asked quickly.

"A couple of hours." Snape said, distracted.

"I need an exact number." Giles demanded.

"Two hours." Madam Pomfrey answered.

Giles nodded and turned to the group around the bed. "I have to go I will be back before the potion is ready, take care of him." And with that he left the infirmary towards Dumbledore's office. Luckily Dumbledore was there. "I need to go back for a little while." he said as soon as he walked in.

"Understandable, we will take care of him while you are gone." Dumbledore assured.

Giles smiled at him and nodded in thanks, turned on his heel and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

`

By the time Giles had gotten back to his office, everything was in chaos. Everybody was standing in his office yelling at each other. Angel was yelling at Willow for her complacency while Buffy yelled at Angel about why he should care in the first place, which in turn caused Spike to yell at Buffy for her ignorance, while Dawn yelled at everybody for misplacing Giles and Xander, and Andrew hid in the corner watching and hoping nobody noticed him. Giles cleared his throat smiling. Silenced reigned for a few seconds before the girls rushed over to hug him, all talking and asking questions. Angel and Spike were watching it all amused, and Andrew finally came out of his corner. Finally Giles made himself heard over the din, "I appreciate this really but could I possibly get in the door before I answer any questions?" The girls looked sheepish as they stepped back. He nodded to them and settled behind his desk, figuring he had waited as long as he could seeing as the girls and Andrew had started giving him the evil eye. "Well, to answer the important question, Xander is fine at the moment." He said stressing the last bit.

"Where is he? What do you mean for the moment? Are you sure he is safe because we tried to do a locator spell and it didn't work-"

Giles held up a hand before Willow could work up into a full worry induced babble. "I am sure he is fine, I left him in very capable hands. He is at a school of magic with my father who runs the school currently."

"Wait, there are schools for magic? How come Willow never went to one?" Buffy asked, as Willow nodded.

"The reason Willow never went to a school for magic is because there is a difference between the magic Willow has and the magic that the secret wizarding community does. Willow is a Wiccan Witch who draws their power from nature. The wizarding community channels their power through wands and that is just the simple explanation. Suffice it to say there is a difference between the magics." Giles explained. Everybody nodded, more interested in where Xander was then a lecture about the differences in magic.

"So Xander is at the school? Why is he there?" Dawn asked.

"He was tracking the Metelior, and he succeeded however they put up quite a fight. At least that is what I'm assuming, since I haven't actually been able to talk to him. He might have just been attack by something random." Giles said.

"Why weren't you able to talk to him?" Andrew asked.

"He has been unconscious since they found him, which was last night." Giles said, checking his watch.

"You let him try and take down a clan of Metelior alone! I was hoping when Willow said it that she was mistaken." Angel said, incredulously.

Giles looked at him for a moment before answering, "He wouldn't let me ask anyone else and I'm afraid I was to distracted to make about a big deal about it and the mission needed to be done, and since he volunteered it was up to him."

"Why didn't the Whelp call us in? He knows we are always up for a little violence" Spike said, his grin feral.

"Why are you guys so worried about this anyways?" Buffy asked before anyone could answer the vampire.

Angel looked confused, "What are you talking about, why wouldn't we care?"

"You guys hate each other." Buffy said as if pointing out the obvious to a small child.

"We don't hate each other, not since he came to visit us in LA last year." Angel returned just as slow.

"Xander visited you in LA?" Willow asked.

"Yeah didn't the Whelp tell you?" Spike asked. Everybody but Giles and Dawn shook their heads. "He stayed with us about a month. Made his peace and helped us out with an Apocalypse."

"Why didn't he tell us?" Willow nearly wailed.

"This really isn't important right now, we have to figure out a way to help Xander." Dawn cut in.

"He is fine but I'm sure I can arrange for you guys to come with me when I return soon." Giles said, checking his watch again.

"Why so soon?" Andrew asked.

They were all shocked at the happy grin that spread itself across Giles face. "There was something on the claws that got into his blood system that his body couldn't fight. The physician at the school is doing a potion to cure this but they needed the blood of a close relative."

"But we just found out he is adopted and we couldn't find his real parents." Willow said.

"Yes well we never found mystical means to try, my father had a spell to do just that." Giles said still grinning.

"That's great!" Dawn squealed, then stopped as she thought of something. "Your father runs a school of magic, does that mean you're a wizard?"

"Yes Dawn it does." Giles said, pride in his voice at how well she had grown up to be the first one to figure that part out.

"What did you find out about his parents?" Angel asked, almost as eager to find out as everybody else.

"We found out that a one night stand I had twenty something years ago had more permanent effects then I initially thought." Giles said, grinning again.

"You-you" Willow stumbled for a minute, "You had a one night stand?"

Dawn rolled her eyes at Willow then ran over and hugged Giles. "That is so cool that you are Xander's father. Too bad you didn't know at the time. You didn't right?"

"No Dawn I didn't know. The woman i had the one night stand with left before I woke up the next morning. If I had known he wouldn't have grown up with who he had." Giles ended in a growl.

"Good times, Watcher! But had he grown up differently he wouldn't be the way he is now." Spike reasoned.

"I guess you have a point Spike. Thank you." Giles said.

Spike looked floored for a moment before he smiled.

"Willow are you okay with this?" Dawn asked, worried that Willow and Buffy hadn't said anything.

Willow looked up startled, "Huh?"

"Are you okay with this?" Dawn reiterated, bracing herself for the explosion that is soon to happen. Angel, Spike, and Buffy all edged away too.

"But-but he cant be related to you. You just told us that you can do magic and we all know what happens when Xander does magic. It comes out all wonky and wrong." Willow finished desperately.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't have power, it used to come off the Whelp in waves and even more so since the Hellmouth was closed." Spike said.

"It's true, he was powerful even back in Sunnydale. You know I should have expected that you were is father, Rupert. You smelled strangely alike at times. I just figured it was because you two the only males with so many females around." Angel said, his tone thoughtful, while Spike nodded.

"You know the whole smelling thing....still gross." Buffy said laughingly. Now that the stress of Giles and Xander missing had dissipated, she was giddy.

"Willow are you okay?" Dawn asked again.

"No I'm not. You all act like this is normal. Well it's not." Willow yelled.

"Compared to most of the stuff we face, this is normal." Buffy said.

Willow looked like a fish out of water for a moment before turning and running out of the office. Giles sighed looking after her, he checked his watch again before turning to the rest of the group. "Give a moment, so I can ask if you can come to the school." He walked to the fireplace and grabbed some strange powder and threw it into the flames. The flames turned bright green, Giles winked at Dawn and Buffy before mumbling something, then he walked into the flames and disappeared.

"What?" Dawn gasped before running to the now normal looking fire.

"It's a wand-wavers trick." Spike explained, coming over to stand with Dawn.

They talked quietly while they were waiting, but on the whole it was nearly silent until all of a sudden the fire turned green again and Giles stepped through.

"My father said you could come and see Xander. I need to be there soon anyway or the potion to help Xander will be ruined. I need you all to hold on to this." He held out a sliver platter. They all reached out to touch it and disappeared with a jerk and a pop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

~

Chapter Seven

They arrived in one of the strangest offices they had ever been in. The walls were covered in paintings of people that were moving around and there were strange objects everywhere, that was nothing compared to the man standing behind the desk. He was dressed in robes and a pointed hat. None of them were quite sure what they expected when Giles mentioned his father but this certainly wasnt it. He smiled at them as they looked around his office. Did you let them know we were coming? Giles asked as he led the way out of the office with his father.

They know you are bringing people, they dont know that they are such legendary people. His father returned with a smile before turning to the group, Im Albus Dumbledore and welcome to the castle.

They all introduced themselves while staring around at everything, but Giles was in a hurry so they didnt get to hang around. The group arrived at the hospital wing and while Giles went into the office the rest joined the group already around Xander.

Cutting it a little close arent you? A male voice scolded Giles from inside the office.

Lets just get this done. Giles said shortly.

As Giles was helping finish the potion, the people around the bed were looking at each other awkwardly. Finally Dawn rolled her eyes and walked over to the girl with brown hair that was around her age, she stuck out her hand, Hi Im Dawn.

The girl smiled and shook Dawns hand. Im Hermione. Do you know him? she asked gesturing to Xander.

Yeah! Ive know him since he was 15. I used to even have a crush on him. Dawn laughed trying to break the ice.

That did it and the entire group laughed. Do you know him? Dawn asked. Hermione looked at her strangely as if she should know. We have been kinda separated for a couple years. We all get together once and a while, and emails but we havent hung out all the time since we left California.

Hermione nodded, she worried that would happen someday with Harry and Ron. I havent actually got to meet him; he has been unconscious since Harry met him in the village. She saw Dawn scan her friends and decided to introduce everyone. This is Harry and Ron, we go to school here. This is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black; they are our friends on the outside. And in with Mr. Giles is the schools doctor Madam Pomfrey, and Severus Snape is a teacher here.

Cool! Nice to meet you guys. Is this really a school for magic? Dawn asked, but before anyone could give an answer, Buffy cleared her throat. Oh sorry, this is my sister Buffy, and our friends Andrew, Angel, and Spike.

And you are Muggles? Ron asked.

Whats a Muggle? Dawn asked confused.

Before Ron could answer Spike spoke up, Its the Wand-Wavers word for people who dont do magic, Bit.

Well, Ive done a couple of spells before but not with a wand. Dawn said, not getting what the implications would mean to the people from Hogwarts. Finally Dumbledore stepped in to explain before things got out of hand. Buffy is the Slayer and her group along with Spike and Angel have been fighting the darkness for about a decade.

But the Slayer is a myth, how could one lone girl fight the darkness? Sirius asked.

Well, before I came along Slayers didnt last a year and that was if they were lucky. But then Xander split the line and there was another Slayer. A couple of years ago though we activated all the potential Slayers so now there is thousands of us. Buffy said looking at Xander.

This kid split the line, one that has been in place for thousands of years? asked Remus incredulously.

Yeah and to think it was something as simple as CPR that stopped a prophecy. Dawn said.

What prophecy? And how did that stop it? Harry asked, curious to how to stop a prophecy.

It said that Buffy was going to die, and she did for a second or two and Xander brought her back with CPR, but Buffy was technically dead for a few moments, that triggered a new Slayer to be called. To this day Xander claims he didnt do much. Angel explained.

Tell them the best part Peaches! Spike said almost bouncing in excitement.

Angel rolled his eyes, but kept silent.

Well? Ron prompted

Spike answered when it was obvious Angel wasnt going to. The Whelp forced Peaches here to take him to her with nothing but a stake and a cross. I would have loved to see that. You must have been as mad as when you faced him in the hospital, huh Poof.

What time in the Hospital? Giles asked coming out of the office, with what could only be Madam Pomfrey and Severus Snape.

When Buffy had the flu, I went to the hospital to either rape or kill her I hadnt decided yet and Xander was there, he stopped me and made me back down with out a weapon of any kind. Angel said an odd mixture of pride and shame in his voice.

Spike by now was almost roaring with laughter, while the Hogwarts people started to back away from Angel. You came home and killed most of our minions that night; we had to restock after that.

Who are you people to talk about this so casually? Hermione asked her fear evident in her voice.

Angel sighed, My name is Angel, I used to be called Angelus before I was cursed with a soul. Now I fight for the Light in an attempt to redeem myself. This is my Childe Spike who used to be known as William the Bloody. I turned him before the soul. Now Spike fights for the Light because he came to care about these people and through that he got his soul back as well.

Yeah but without all that poncy redemption shit. Spike said.

I know this is a shock but I would not bring anyone here that I didnt not fully trust, they might have had a bad past but they have made up for that in the good that they have done. Giles said firmly.

Slowly the Hogwarts crew relaxed even though they were by no means as relaxed as they were before.

Guys what happened to his eye? Buffy asked as the potion was finally administered. Everybody looked at her strangely, some of them because they had no idea what she was talking about, and the rest were incredulous at the fact that Buffy didnt know.

What are you talking about Buffy? Dawn finally asked.

Where is his eye patch? Buffy asked, confused.

He doesnt need it anymore. He got his eye back a year and a half ago in Africa. Spike said.

What!? How!? Buffy asked.

He helped a Shaman save his village and in return the Shaman gave him his eye. It took him the better part of a month to recover from it. You mean he never told you? Giles asked.

Yeah he told you. Dawn said to Buffy.

What? When? Buffy asked astounded that she didnt know.

Right before you left Rome. Dawn said.

Oh Buffy said, not knowing what else to say.

How long before the potion takes effect? Giles asked, turning to Madam Pomfrey.

Only a few minutes. She replied.

They all waited for him to wake up, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Dawn and Andrew were wondering how Buffy missed something as important as his eye. Buffy was trying to figure out what else she had missed. While Angel and Spike were mostly thinking about each other. Giles was going through different ways to tell Xander that he was his father. He wasnt exactly sure how Xander would react. He wished that Willow had taken the news better. It would have helped Xander if she was here, but at least Angel and Spike were there because Xander seemed closer to them lately then Buffy or Willow. The Hogwarts crew for the most part was just trying to process it all, and trying to sneak looks at the two of the most famous vampires in magical history. There was a groan from the bed and everybody stopped the quiet conversations they were having to wait for Xander to wake up fully.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

~

Xander opened his eyes, feeling like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. He started at the sight that met him, a crowd of people were surrounding his bed. He saw Giles sitting on his bed looking at him with concern, love, and if he wasn't mistaken wonder, did he die or something, he thought. Buffy and Dawn stood with Andrew staring at him hopefully. Behind them stood Angel and Spike, Xander noticed that while they stood together they were careful not to touch each other. On the other side of his bed were a bunch of people he didn't know, however he felt like he had seen a couple of them before. He found it weird that he had never met these people yet they seemed as concerned about him as everybody else. They seemed to be a tight-nit group. It was obvious that they didn't trust Angel and Spike from the way their eyes would dart to them occasionally and were careful to keep a distance from them. He looked at Giles and croaked, "Hey G-man, what happened?"

Giles grinned in relief, "You were attacked and was found in the village, then brought you here. Do you remember anything before losing consciousness?"

Xander cast his mind back and tried to remember. It took him a moment before he finally remembered. "I finally caught up to the-" he stopped and cast a glance at the strangers before returning his gaze to Giles, who nodded his encouragement, "the Metelior. Luckily it was a small clan because at the last moment they discovered me. I managed to finish them off but I was hurting something awful for it, so I just started walking. I saw a castle and a village, for which i started for. The village seemed empty though except for two people. Last thing I remember was running into them."

"Yes well they brought you up to the castle here, you were in a bad way. Some of the Metelior's claws had poison on them and we had to give you a potion to get rid of it." Giles said, his grin fading a little.

"How did you get here?" Xander asked, still wondering why everyone was there.

"You woke up long enough to say Mr. Giles' name before passing out again." A guy with brown/grey hair answered for everybody.

"Oh....Who are you?" Xander asked, getting side-tracked.

The guy smiled, "My name is Remus Lupin. I was the one that ran into you. I'm sorry for that."

"That's okay. Thanks for getting me some help. Who are the rest of you?" Xander asked.

Remus introduced everyone and they exchanged small talk for a moment before a guy named Sirius spoke up, "How did you take down a clan of Metelior. From what I hear they extremely strong and vicious?"

"It was a small clan like I told you so that helped," He shrugged "I've faced them before so it wasn't a big deal and they aren't any more difficult then most of the stuff that we usually deal with."

"You still should have called us to help, Xan. You know me and Peaches always like a spot of violence." Spike said, almost bouncing at the prospect of violence. It didn't help the Hogwarts crew any, they were edging as far as they could away from both vampires.

"Well I did call, but Angel said that you were bleaching your hair and so you were unavailable." Xander said laughing when Angel burst out laughing.

"Oi! I couldn't get the Poof to stop messing with his hair long enough for me to have a shot." Spike returned also laughing.

Everyone was laughing by now, the ex-Sunnydalers in fond remembrance of how entertaining Spike and Xander's banter could be, and the Hogwarts crew in shock. They had just found out that these were two of the most feared Vampires in history and yet this young man was joking and making fun of them. It was an odd situation to be sure.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue and all, but I'm fine down right chipper if anything, so it's cool if you have places to be, apocalypses to stop you know the usual." Xander said after they could breathe again. Everybody was stressed and Xander could tell that it wasn't all because he had gotten hurt, or the whole culture clash that was going on between the two gangs.

"No Xan. You just got seriously hurt, we're going to hang until we know that you are completely well, that is if you want us here?" Dawn asked, she knew she was baiting him, there was no way he would refuse.

"No I want you here!" Xander said ignoring the girls triumphant looks, "But there is something going on with you guys that has nothing to do with my being hurt."

"I wouldn't say nothing," the old guy called Dumbledore of all things, said wryly.

The comment got a few chuckles before Dawn again took matters in hand. "Is there anyplace we can eat, all this worrying about Xan works up an appetite?"

"Of course there is, right this way. I'm afraid we don't have anything in the way of blood but we can try and improvise." Dumbledore said, he nodded at Giles and smiled at Xander before leading the way out of the room. Everybody followed suit after saying a quick "see ya", then it was just the two of them. They avoided eye contact for a few seconds before Xander broke the silence. "What's got everybody so freaked out?"

"Other then you being injured?" Giles said dryly, a little irritated that Xander would just pass over something like hospitalization.

"Yeah I mean other then my injury. I didn't get this many people to visit me when I lost my eye. There is something going on so spill." Xander said.

"Alright yes there is something else, some new information that has come to light in the past 24 hours." Giles said, shifting slightly in his chair.

"Come on! You're killing me here. Does it have to do with me, or is the world about to end again, because that would seriously suck timing wise." Xander asked starting to freak himself.

"No, not an apocalypse. Okay this is going to be very difficult." Giles paused, Xander nodded his encouragement. "The potion that we had to make to save you, it required the blood of a close relative, you know parents, siblings, or children."

"But what did you do? I have none of those." Xander said.

"Dumbledore knows a spell that reveals family history. I confess I had no idea that the spell existed but it worked." Giles explained.

"Who is that guy, he seemed familiar?" Xander asked getting side tracked with all this new information.

"He is my father, although as far as we know you have never met him before tonight." Giles said.

"That guy is your dad, hmm. Not exactly what i thought." Xander said.

"And what pray tell did you think he was going to be like?" Giles asked wondering if he really wanted an answer to that question.

Xander shrugged, "I don't know what i thought.....What were we talking about before? Oh Yeah, you were explaining why everybody is wigging out. Did the spell work?"

"Yes the spell worked, we found your parents." Giles said and paused.

Xander waited for a moment then impatience won out when Giles didn't seem inclined to continue. "Well, who are they? Have you met them? Have I met them? Are they here?"

Giles raised a hand to stop the barrage of questions, "That's the thing. We have no idea where your mother is, but we do have proof of who your father is." He got up and brought the parchment that they had spelled over and after a short hesitation he handed it over to Xander who looked at it.

Xander looked up quickly, "Is this true?"

"Yes it is. I'm sorry we had to find out this way." Giles said sadly.

"You-You" Xander stuttered for a moment, "You didn't know, right?"

"NO! No, I didn't know. I had a one night stand with your mother, she left the next morning I had woken up. She never contacted me when she had you, because if she had I would have claimed you then." Giles said frantically, he fell silent waiting for Xander to react. Giles was disappointed however, Xander hadnt done anything but stare at him since he had started talking. Xander was trying to process everything, he knew that Giles was waiting for an answer but for the life of him he couldn't think of what to do or say. It wasn't the fact that Giles was his father, he had been almost a father to him for the last 10 years, well he supposed actual father since that was their relationship was. It bothered him that his mother that his mother didn't care enough about either of them to stay in touch. He guessed he wasn't missing much since she had never know him or Giles. It was a relief of sorts, at least he could stop worrying if he had been voluntarily abandoned, at least on Giles part. He looked at Giles, he could see all the wonder, regret, and anxiousness that he himself was feeling and Xander smiled because he wasn't alone anymore if indeed he ever was. Giles sagged in relief at Xander's smile, such a simple thing but at the same time one of such importance.

"So G-man you're my dad huh? That must be scary for you, now there really isn't anyway to get rid of me." Xander said lightly.

Giles laughed at that glad the tension of the past day was finally gone. "I suppose this means you expect me to keep you in donuts and Twinkies?"

Xander laughed, "Well i wasn't going to ask but since you're offering."

They looked at each other for a moment then Xander said seriously, "I'm glad it's you."

"Yeah?" Giles asked trying to keep his voice even.

"Yeah." Xander agreed, "I mean you always filled the role now it just seems more right, if that makes any sense at all?"

"I think it does." Giles stated softly.

Before they could continue the conversation Dumbledore walked in, he looked at them for a moment and Xander started as he realized that this was his Grandfather and how weird was it to suddenly have family.

"I suggest you finish up. Everybody is dieing to get in here. Sirius is conspiring with Spike and Angel on the best way to break the door down." Dumbledore chuckled.

Xander and Giles exchanged a grin as they stood up.

"Do you think this wise?" Giles asked hovering next to Xander.

"Yeah I feel a little tired but not to much, mostly I'm just really hungry." Xander said, feeling almost giddy.

"We cant have that can we." Giles said, feeling the same thing as Xander.

Dumbledore just shook his head at the antics of father and son as they walked out of the ward.

THE END  
(or until I change my mind and decide to mess around a bit. heehee)


End file.
